1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pipe and a method for forming the same, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a heat pipe highly efficient in heat transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an increasing number of transistors per unit area of electronic components, electronic components in operation generate an increasingly great amount of heat. In addition, operating frequency of electronic components is becoming higher, and thus switch loss arising from On/Off operation of transistors in operation accounts for the increase in heat generated by electronic components. Rapid development of semiconductor processes and IC packaging boosts the computation speed of chips greatly, and in consequence heat generated by chips in operation increases with clock frequency. Heat generated in the aforesaid manner can lower the operating speed of chips and even lessen the life of chips, when handled improperly. A conventional method for fabricating heat pipes comprises the steps of:
providing a heat pipe made of any material with high thermal conductivity;
inserting a plastic rod into the heat pipe so as to provide a fixed-gap clearance between the plastic rod and the wall of the heat pipe;
filling the fixed-gap clearance between the plastic rod and the wall of the heat pipe with copper powder;
forming a capillary structure (also known as a wick) by sintering, gluing, filling, and deposition;
separating the plastic rod from the heat pipe;
introducing a working fluid into the heat pipe and then leaving the heat pipe in vacuum;
closing the other end of the heat pipe.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which are an exploded view and a perspective view of a conventional heat-dissipating module respectively, a heat-dissipating module 1 comprises a heat-dissipating fin set 11 and at least one heat pipe 12. The heat-dissipating fin set 11 comprises a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 111 and a base 112. The heat-dissipating fins 111 are engaged with one another and soldered to a surface of the base 112. At least one through hole 113 is formed in the heat-dissipating fins 111 and penetrated by the heat pipe 12. A groove or a coupling hole to be penetrated by the heat pipe 12 and corresponding in position to the point of soldering the base 112 and the heat-dissipating fins 111 together is formed on the base 112. The heat pipe 12 is a known bent pipe or a known U-shaped pipe (and therefore the description thereof is omitted herein).
To perform heat dissipation with the conventional heat-dissipating module 1, heat generated by a heat-generating source 14 is transferred to the base 112 via the contact between the heat-generating source 14 and a plane of the bottom of the base 112, and then transferred to the heat-dissipating fin set 11 via the heat pipe 12. However, transferring heat from the heat-generating source 14 to the base 112 and then to the heat pipe 12 rules out the possibility of immediate contact between the heat pipe 12 and the heat-generating source 14. In addition, efficiency of heat transfer is greatly reduced due to thermal resistance, because a gap is likely to appear between heat-dissipating components coupled to one another.
Hence, the drawbacks of the prior art are as follows:                1. high production costs;        2. heat-dissipating components are insecurely coupled to one another and therefore a gap is likely to appear therebetween;        3. problems with thermal resistance; and        4. components have to be separately produced before assembly, and thus production is inefficient.        
Accordingly, the inventor of this patent application and related manufacturers need urgent solution to overcome the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art.